Silent Screamer
by The Queen's Shadow
Summary: She was perfect. No one questioned the fact. Her life was great. No one guessed at how broken her life really was. None of them knew that she was a Silent Screamer...
1. How it started

Hey people! I warn! It's a bit angsty ok I lie it's really angsty. Go easy on me cause this is my first fic, all I've ever done is read them and typed up a story for one of my friends.

"I don't want you! You ruined my life!" screamed mum.

Silence.

I didn't have anything to say.

It shouldn't have been this way I knew, but this was my life I couldn't change that.

"You bitch! You didn't even try to stop him! Just stood there watching. You wanted him to do it! Didn't you!" she screamed.

Still silence.

It was like a favourite film you kept watching over and over until you could quote every line. This wasn't my favourite movie, this was my life. My mother kept screaming until she was hoarse. Then it was just a frantic whisper until the drugs kicked in.

That's how it always stopped. The drugs slipped into the bottle of alcohol. Glass after glass, night after night she'd drink, scream, hit, cry, abuse and hurt. She was an alcoholic, an abuser a woman trying to get away from memories… nightmares.

Mum had become what she hated… her husband.

She must have loved him a lot before he got fired. I remember him before that too. Happy-go-lucky dad. The man who would come home and sneak up on mum and tickle her until she was crying from laughter and love. The man who would wrap me up in his arms every time I fell over or got teased. He'd tell me everything would be all right. I used to believe that no one could hurt me just as long he was there. I didn't know what real hurt was… not yet.

After he got fired he used to laugh and say, "I didn't like that place anyway. To stuffy!" it hurt him that he wasn't 'good' enough. That they needed a younger man.

We used to spend afternoons together, looking through the newspaper for a job. A week passed, we sent in 3 applications. 2 weeks: all returned. 3weeks, 4 more applications sent out. 4 week: rejected.

Week 5: beer. Week 6: he was on an 'alcoholic life support'.

It was like a last resort for him after having all of his applications rejected. No one wanted or needed him. That's what he said. But he was wrong, we needed him. I needed him.

Mum had a job. She started going there a lot more. When I asked why she just said that they needed the money now that dad didn't have a job. That didn't help him. She didn't tell me the other reason. I found out for myself. And it involved his fists and a piece of glass.


	2. Remembrance

Ok it's a bit short but o well! My dad just came home from over seas and I'm so happy! So I'm not really up to writing sad stuff when I'm so hapy!    :P

Chapter 2

Flashback

"Bye, Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow," she was tired. She was always tired now.

"Bye mum, I'll leave a snack out for when you get home," I said.

"Thanks honey."

The door closed.

Silence.

"Damn" I mutter.

I walk to the study door.

"Dad, I'm going to do my homework," he didn't hear me.

Sitting on my bed I was trying to do my homework, when I heard a smash. I ran downstairs to see if he's hurt himself when he broke the bottle. I walked in to see it on the floor. On the tabla there are at least 8 empty beer bottles.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and there he is my beloved father, standing there, eyes clouded from the alcohol, staring at me. He takes a step forward. A chill goes down my spine. Suddenly I'm scared. Not the type of scared when you get a fright. But the scared the blood freezing, body numbing sensation you get when you know something really bad is going to happen but you can't stop it.

I look down to his hand to see what he's holding. It's a piece of glass.

"Kaaggomay," I could smell his breath from 2m away.

It stank.

I shrank back against the wall.

He moved suddenly. He grabbed my arm. His grip was tight. I couldn't move. He brought the glass across my arm. It hurt. I felt it slice into my skin, cutting the flesh. I felt the blood trickle down my arm. Heard it drip on the floor. I didn't scream. I didn't move. I just stared into those glittering blue eyes, so like my own.

He cut me again on the leg, arm, chest, stomach… everywhere. I didn't feel it. All I could feel was utter loneliness and despair.

End flashback

I guess some instinct to protect myself kicked in. I remember kicking him and punching him. I must have hit a tender spot because he let go of me.

I ran.

I kept running until I got to Sango's house.

Sango, my best friend. The one person who stood up for me when everyone else teased and bullied me. Someone to trust.

I remember running up onto her porch. Her mother opened the door and then blackness…

Hope ya'll have a great Easter! Don't eat to much choc because then you'll get sick just like someone I know… Not me I swear! I officially do not like chocolate! It's a bit strange really I don't like the taste and some make me physically sick!

Happy Easter!


	3. Screamer

Silent Screamer

Hi people! I've updated 2 times today! Ok I'm going to warn the more emotional people out there to have tissues at the ready. And also the people who are a bit squeamish I warn this chapter is a bit graphic with blood and stuff. Any way enjoy! Or not.

Chapter 3

I went back. Sango begged me not to but I told her that I couldn't abandon mum to that…monster.

Mum wasn't at home. I waited all day. All that night. And the next. And the next…

She didn't come back.

I waited still, even when he hurt me, cut me, made me bleed.

I believed she'd come back. She had to she must.

I dreamed at night of when she came home and everything went back to normal. A life without knives, bruises, blood and pain.

These were not the normal dreams of a 15 year old.

Waiting for a mother to come home. Waiting for a father to realise that he's hurting his "little princess".

It didn't happen and one by one my dreams…

Shattered.

After a year of abuse I was a pretty good actor. Pretending there was nothing wrong. I knew everyone thought I was perfect. A loving mother and father at home giving me what ever I wanted. I let them believe it. It saved them. I had friends who I never took home. Guys asking me out but going alone. I had good grades. A life. So they thought.

It was an act, a play.

I liked to call it "Kagome Higurashi's fake life"

Present day

"See you tomorrow Kagome, remember you're on the late shift."

"Yes, Mr. Totosai! I'll be here at 8," said Kagome.

I started walking home. I always did after work, I had done it so many times I knew every inch of the route. I was in a good mood; I had just got a raise. I would have extra money now. Maybe a new dress or a pair shoes. (A/N Sigh. I love shoes...)

I have to work for my education. I get cheques in the mail. They're from mum. She's staying with grandpa. At the family shrine. I love it there; it was one of the only place where I felt at peace with the world. I haven't been there for over a year. She had taken my little brother with her. He had been at camp when dad attacked me. Thank god. He hadn't seen what his father had become.

I walked in. I was greeted by silence. Like always.

I walk upstairs to my room to dump my bag. I came back down.

"Dad?" I called.

I walking into the study I could smell the stale alcohol. He was standing looking out the window, holding something

"Dad?" he turned around.

He had a gun.

It was one of those old fashioned ones. The ones that aren't supposed to work so they can sell them.

"Dad!" I whispered.

He looked at me, there were tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" a tear clung to his lashes for a moment and then fell, etching a line down his grubby face. More and more started to spill down his cheeks. "I didn't mean any of it... I'm sorry." He brought the gun up. He was going to shot himself. I started forward.

He kept looking at me not once did his gaze waver. But his target did.

He was aiming at me.

His finger squeezed just as three words left his lips.

"I love you…"

The explosion was deafening. I felt the bullet enter my body just below my right shoulder. The pain searing my body. I fell to my knees. Blinded by the pain I didn't see what he was doing but I heard it. Mixed in with all the pain I heard the gun shot. None of the pain he had caused me physically or mentally hurt this much. I felt his warm, sticky blood hit me. My face was red. Not from crying. I didn't cry. It was from his blood. His life support mingling with my own as I knelt there, bleeding, staring at his lifeless form. Willing him to move. The blood spreading around him as he lay there spread eagled with his brain blown out, soaking into the cream fake fur carpet. Staining it. Turning it pink then red then black. There's so much blood…

I could faintly hear shouts and wood breaking.

When the door broke something in me broke.

I started screaming. And screaming.

Screaming for the horror I had just witnessed. Screaming for the pain in my heart that just wouldn't go away. Screaming for the father I had lost. For the man he once was. A father, a husband, a son, a brother…

The neighbours had heard the shots. They called the police and an ambulance but… they were too late…

He was dead…


	4. The after effect

Silent Screamers

Ok I would like to thank the following people because they reviewed to this story and I'm so grateful. I love you guys:P

Doggy Ears n Emily

darkfire can purehearts

Catstar91

xd3m0nxchi1dx

PurplexRose

Green FR00TL00PS

Chapter 4

They told me I was lucky. The bullet just missed my lung.

I didn't feel lucky.

Mum had asked the neighbours to keep a watch on our house in case something happened.

They said that my screams were the most heart-wrenching thing they had ever heard. I didn't hear them.

All I could hear were his last words… I love you.

No one visits me.

Nobody cares enough to.

Not even mum…

I got to go home 2 weeks later. To pack. The house is being sold. I don't really mind. It holds to many bad memories. And good.

Mum finally came to get me. That's when she told me.

Flashback

"I was coming to get you when I got the call from the hospital. I had finally got enough courage to come and take you away from him and it was to late." She was crying.

"It's alright"

"No it's not! All those times I could have come and got you. If not from the house, then from Sango's house. Her mother's been telling me how you come over at least once a week. Bleeding. But she never blamed me."

End flashback

That's true no one blamed her. She couldn't stop him from drinking.

Me? Of course I could! I was the wonder child! I could do anything. I had a year with him. I was perfect. That's why a still have bruises and cuts that hadn't quite healed yet all over my body. Not to mention the bullet that took them 2 hours of surgery to get out because one wrong move and oops they punctured my lung, how sad.

I can just imagine them telling mum.

"We're sorry, but the bullet was in such a bad spot that when we removed it, we didn't realise that it was the only thing that was blocking the hole in her lung. We couldn't save her." One less person in the world.

They don't care. They're just doing their job.

We moved to grandpa's. I didn't really mind that much. Actually I was happy about it. I loved it there. The shrine.

I also moved schools. Mum thought it would be best. A fresh start for all of us. A new life. Thing is I couldn't forget my old one.

We went to the funeral 3 days after I got out of hospital. We all went. Mum, my brother Souta, grandpa and I. Dad's sister went but she didn't speak to me. I heard her tell mum how disappointed she was in me. Mum told her there was nothing I could have down to stop him. It didn't help.

The look of hatred in those cold blue eyes was enough to chill any ones bones but I didn't even notice. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care…

I heard people, friends of the family, talking about me that day. How I could have stopped him if I really wanted to. How I should have given my mother more support. It went on and on. None of them stopped me to say, "I'm sorry about your father" or "how are you feeling? You're not in too much pain?"

All they could think about was how good my mother was because she put up with him for so long. Thing is she left after only one month. That she actually cried when they buried him was enough for them to be sympathetic.

I didn't cry. I hadn't shed one single tear since he first hurt me. I didn't cry when he beat me. I didn't cry when he stabbed me in the stomach or when he set fire to the house. I didn't cry even when he shot me. Or himself.

I just didn't cry anymore…

You could say life was pretty normal for the first week. Unpacking and setting up my room wasn't hard nor was getting books for my new school. I was happy about my new school, Sango's there. Mum wouldn't let me go to a public school before, she thought it would lessen my chances at a successful career. Right. Of course my chances aren't so high now that dad's dead.

Mum started like dad. Big disappointment at work. She didn't get the promotion she was hoping for. Not surprising, seeing how she was walking around with a "the world screwed me" look on her face everyday. She didn't talk to me like she used too. She hated me now.

She started to have a glass a night after the funeral after a week it went up. Not enough to worry about. We should have. She started to heavily drink after four weeks. She got fired from her job as well. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She only left her room to get more alcohol. She was a drunk…

I was the only one who went into that room. I was the only one who knew how to handle her. Sometimes she would talk about dad or about dreams that could've happened if she didn't have to marry dad because she was pregnant with me. Only sometimes the rest of the times she was either unconscious or she screamed accusations at me about how I ruined her life.

It wasn't fun. Then again it wasn't supposed to be fun.

---------

Hi guys! My dad got back from overseas yesterday and he gave me the cutest computer mouse! It's pink and my computers like black with pink and it just fits! I love my dad! Just for the record this story is totally my imagination. None of its happened to me… ok when I was younger I had a friend whose life was not that great and well lets just say she doesn't come around anymore.

Anyway hope everyone has a…

:P Happy Easter:P


	5. A fresh start

Silent Screamers

Ok people I know you want the story but give me a break! I got to have a life! But here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not owned by me but it soon will be! As soon as a win this damn game of Monopoly…

-----

Chapter 5

1 month after Kagome's father's death.

"Kagome! Time to go!" yelled grandpa.

"Ok grandpa." I said walking out of mum's room. It was good to be in the fresh air again.

"Come on Souta, I'm walking you to school," I said.

"Why?" he asked walking out the front door before me.

"Because it's your first day and I want to make sure you know how to get there," I replied

"But I want mummy to take me!" he cried, tears brimming in his eyes.

'Don't cry! Don't cry!' I kept thinking. If you do you won't stop. I can't do it if you do. I did it. "Mummy's still sick," I said. Liar.

I hated lying to him, but grandpa and I agreed not to tell him until we got her to a rehabilitation centre. We agreed that it would be easier on him if he saw her getting help. That doesn't mean it's any easier on me.

"She's been sick for weeks! It's not fair!" he yelled. All traces of the tears gone, there was only anger now.

Got to love the 11yr olds logic. If the world didn't give him what he wanted, the world was in trouble. And the world meant… me.

"I know." I sighed.

Thank god she's going into the centre tomorrow.

The school came into sight.

"Do you want me to stop here or can I go up to the school with you?"

"No you can come with me," he said. I could tell he was nervous. He was always nervous about meeting strangers now. Gone was the bright happy boy who was always full of spunk. The boy who could make friends where ever he went. I missed him.

We walked in the gate.

"Do you know where the office is Souta?" I asked.

"No," he whispered. He was scared. I couldn't blame him. I was nervous too about starting a new school. I have to stay brave, at least on the outside, for him. If I don't I just know he'll break.

"Ok. Um…" I looked around there was a girl watching us. She got up and walked towards us.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" she asked. She was pretty. She had dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes.

"Yeah! Can you please help my brother? It's his first day and we have no idea where the office is," I jumped at the chance of getting my brother a friend.

"I'll take care of him. I started last week. What's your name? Mine's Rin," she asked while smiling at him. It was one of those smiles that just melts your heart.

"My name's Souta. Nice to meet you," he said to her, "Kagome? You should go or else you'll be late for your first day."

I looked at him and half smiled. I could see the confidence growing in him. He was going to be all right.

"Ok."

69696969696969696969696969696969696

Walking through the halls on my way to homeroom, the panic rose in me. What if no body likes me? What if the teacher hates me? What if I do something stupid? What if I make no friends? Not like that will be a problem. Then there will be no reason to explain why they can't come to my place. But still what if…

The classic first day. The questions that seem so terrifying at the start and then when you look back you wonder what you were thinking. I knew this was what was happening but I think I have good reason for it. I mean the school uniform wasn't exactly what I had hoped. It didn't hide the bandages and people are going to ask about them. Not like I can answer, "oh, my dad shot me and then he shot himself! It's no big deal!" sure that would work. Yeah! Cough.

I walked into my classroom. The first thing I noticed was a football flying at my head. I ducked. And lost balance. I fell straight on my shoulder. The pain seared its way all over my chest. I lay there for a few seconds battling my pain. Suddenly I was being yanked up. In front of me were the most beautiful pair of amber eyes I had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" he said. His nose twitched. He looked down at my chest. His eyes widened.

"InuYasha! Stop being so perverted!" said a guy behind him.

Finally I looked down.

Just as I expected my top and bandages were covered in blood and it was starting to drip on the floor.

I watched it drip. The memories came back. One by one. They all replayed. From the start to the finish. Slowly at first then speeding up until it stopped on my father's face. My dead father's face after he killed himself. My father face with a hole through the side of his head.

I remember the blood. It was running down his cheekbone, on to his nose then dripping onto the rug. The blood running through the rug. Everywhere…

I screamed. I kept screaming until he hugged me. I could feel the warmth of his body pressed up against mine. I looked up, through a tangle of silver hair to a pair of amber eyes that looked worried, and a bit frightened. I wanted to comfort him. Then I realised he was comforting me. I looked around. We're not in the classroom any more. It was a hospital room. I gasped

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly so not to scare me.

"Yes," I whisper back, "what happened?"

"You passed out. You were bleeding pretty bad so I carried you to the sick bay (A/N: nurses office, first aid etc.). The nurse called an ambulance. So now we're in the hospital. You got me out a class," he was trying to make a joke out of the situation. I half smiled. I don't smile anymore. Not even for my brother.

I suddenly realise that he was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I don't even know his name! I sat up.

"Um… am I allowed to go now?" I asked him.

"Well the doctor said to press the nurses button when you woke so that she can bring your shirt…" he started to blush. I looked down. I was naked from the waist up. Except for the bandages, he could see everything. I pulled the sheet up around me. I started to blush as well. We sat there staring at each other, blushing. When suddenly there was a cough from the door. We looked simultaneously to the nurse standing there with my school blouse clean and fresh, without the slightest sign that it had been covered in blood.

"Good your awake. Now young man if you could step out side I'll help Miss Kagome get dressed," she had a disapproving frown on her face. His blush deepened.

"Ah… yeah," he jumped up and practically ran out of the room.

10 minutes later the nurse and I had finally got the top on and my arm in a sling so I didn't move the around too much and start it bleeding again.

She kept lecturing me all the while I was dressing. How I should be more careful. Not to strain myself. How I shouldn't take to many pain killers. Be careful not to get the bandages too wet.

Just keep nodding I told myself. I wasn't listening to a word she said. I was to busy trying to ignore the pain that erupted throughout my chest every time I moved my arms.

We walked outside. To find a very annoyed looking hanyou. It was the first time I'd noticed it. He had long white hair, those beautiful amber eyes, a great body build, claws and fangs that showed because his lips were pulled back in a snarl. He also had the cutest little dog ears on top of his head. They just looked so soft and inviting. I didn't even realise what I was doing it but my hand had moved up to one of his ear and started to rub it. He started to purr. It was kinda cute really and I wanted to smile but…

He realised what he was doing and suddenly jumped away from me. Of course I lost balance again. This time he caught me.

"I'm not going through that again," he said. I just nodded.

We walked out of the hospital doors. Last time I walked out of these doors it was with my mum. Last time I walked out these doors it was after I had been in a coma for 3 days from loss of blood. Last time I walked out these doors I was walking into a nightmare.

"My name's InuYasha by the way,"

"Huh?" my mind had drifted back to the past.

"I said my name's InuYasha and your's is Kagome. Nice to meet you," he said with a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you too."


	6. Mum

Silent Screamers

Hey people…I'm in withdrawal… I haven't watched InuYasha for so long! WWAAHH! I watched movie 1 and 2 on Saturday but… I…guess… I'll… survive… breaks down crying

This is sniff is sniff the 6th chapter…

Chapter 6

"I'm home…"

"Mum? Grandpa?"

Silence…

I walked into the kitchen; there was a note on the table.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome and Souta,

I have gone out for a while. I do not know when I'll be back. Do not worry I will come back. I promise.

Grandpa

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sigh.

He's gone again…

It's like a routine. He goes off on a break from this life. We get left behind with mum. He always promises to come back but I know one day he won't. After all, he is my mother's father.

Thump, thump.

"What is she doing?" I ask aloud.

I walk upstairs. I open the door slowly and there she is standing at the window.

She's holding something.

Memories come rushing back for the second time that day.

That's how he was. Just before he…

I felt like crying.

The memories. What had become of my mother. What my family had become. How destroyed our

lives were.

It was all so much.

She turned around.

Fighting the waves of nausea that were gripping my stomach, I looked at her hands.

Relief washed over me. It was a photograph.

I glance around the room.

Then I realised what the thumps were. All the pictures on the walls were on the floor. Except one. The photograph of mum and dad on their wedding day. Around it was writing. I walked closer.

Death. Hunted. Pain. Blood. Torture. Sacrifice. Haunted. Hurt. Terror…

I tore my eyes away. I looked toward her…

"Mum…" my voice is no more than a croak.

I walk towards her and take the photograph out of her hands.

There we are on our last family vacation…before dad…changed.

My face…my head is torn out.

I look at her again. She just stares at me. Her left hand is clenched into a fist. She lifts it up and slowly she lets go of what she's holding.

Little scraps of paper float to the ground.

It's the piece that had my head on it. She'd torn it into pieces.

I look into my mother's eyes. The look of sadness there changes…into hatred.

I turn and run out of that room. The room where my mother is.

I lock the door.

She can't come out.

She doesn't even try.

The next day.

"I'll pick you up at about 10:00. Ok?" I ask.

"yeah," souta replies.

I can tell he's not thrilled at sleeping over Yura's house. Yura is dad's sister. Ever since dad died she wouldn't talk to me. She loves Souta. Probably because he reminds her of her dead brother.

Today I'm taking her to the rehab. Joy.


	7. Things can change

Silent Screamers

Hey people! I really want to thank you all! This is my first story and I've had over 2000 hits and 40 reviews! Thank You! My mum just snuck a look at the first chapter and now she thinks there's something wrong with my mental state. From now on I'm dedicating my chapters but not to reviewers or friends.

This chapter is dedicated to all the young people who are in trouble and have to provide for themselves.

Disclaimer: Once again not mine but will be…MOOHAHAHA!

Chapter 7

Have you ever wondered why we're here? What our mission in life is? Our reason?

Do you ever look back and think, if I changed that, would my life be better?

Just one small thing. Just one small action.

And if we just disappeared… would someone care? Would their world start to crumble because we're not there?

Would the pain of our mistakes go? Would the wounds we inflicted, heal? Would all the crying stop? The hurt? The… screams…

Walking through the halls of the mental hospital, I could hear them.

All of them…

Screaming their pain…their anguish.

Screaming for death, for the freedom of eternal rest…

It's shattering.

All the voices, singing the same song.

The song for release…

I don't know how anyone could get better there… it's hell.

And I left mum behind, in that small…windowless…grey room.

Where she'll get 'better'.

Where she'll become free from the demon's within…

I walked out the main doors and there he is, grandpa. Waiting.

It was then that I realised why he left.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't put his daughter in a mental hospital.

It was too hard for him…

Looking at his weather beaten old face with years of worry etched into it, part of me broke.

One single tear slid down my cheek.

He walked up to me and helped me into the car. He didn't say anything while we drove home, there was nothing to say.

As soon as we got home I went upstairs and fell asleep. I didn't wake until the next morning. It was time to go get Souta. It was time to tell him.

-------------------------------

"is it true?"

"huh?" the question totally threw me. I was just getting the courage to tell him.

"is it true mummy's in hospital?" Souta asked.

I looked at him. There was a pleading look in his limpid brown eyes. They were begging me to treat him as an adult. We stopped walking.

"Y-y-yes…" I could do it, I can do it! "mummy's getting help. She's…" he said it for me.

"she's an alcoholic," he said bluntly.

I stared at him.

"who told you?" but I knew the answer.

"Yura." My aunt. Trying t get the one thing I love in my life to leave me.

"Souta… I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." He hugged me.

he was shaking. I realised that he was crying. his small frame racked with sobs. I let him cry. There were so many tears…

tears for mum. Tears for dad. Tears for him. For me…

he cried until his body stopped shaking. He looked up at me with tears still oozing out of the corners of his eyes and said, "let's go home."

I nodded.

He meant our old house.

I knew I had to take him there. If I didn't he would never accept it. He wouldn't move on.

So we went.

Standing outside I wondered if I would be able to go inside. It looked exactly the same.

He dragged me up the steps. I started to notice changes. The new door, the little kids boots next to the mat…

Souta rang the bell and that's when I noticed the little child swing hanging off the porch roof.

The door opened to reveal a pretty woman of about 30. She had short brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"Hi can I help you" she asked in a soft voice. I could tell what she was thinking, 'thank god not another sales person.'

"Uh…hi. We used to live here and we were wondering if we could just look around?" I managed to say.

"Sure! Come in! Is there anything in particular you want to see?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Mummy!" a plump 3 year old girl came running down the hallway, "Mummy look what I found!"

The little girl held up her hand to show her mother. The woman turned pale.

"Give me it, honey. Where did you find it?"

"In my playroom!" she said. She noticed Souta and I standing there.

"Hello! Are you friends of mummy? Look what I found!"

She held up a small metal object.

It was a bullet casing.

I could feel all the blood draining out of my face. It was the case they never found.

"C-c-can I please have that? It's something I lost when I lived here."

"Yes!" she handed the little case over to me and ran off laughing.

"I'll take it. It must have been from the… accident with the last owners," said the woman, "My name's Eri by the way."

"We're Kagome and Souta Higurashi. We sold you this house."

With that I started dragging Souta towards dad's old study. I opened the door and there it was… his room. It was the same…but so different. It was a little girl's playroom. Pink walls, lacy curtains (sounds like my room), toys…everywhere. And there in amongst it all was the little girl, playing with a doll.

I looked at Souta and for the first time in over a month…

He smiled.

-------------------------------

Aww so sweet! Wasn't that just sweet? I thought that was swee-

Crash

Man in white 1: Hello, we're here to take you away now. You're going somewhere nice. Where there are nice people.

Man in white 2: yeah with flowers

Alex: are there computers there?

Man in white 1 (lets call him Bob): … yeah! There are, now come along. See we brought you this nice white jacket with nice long sleeves…

Alex: But…but I can't go!

Man in white 2 (Jeff): why not?

Alex: sniff my people…and…and

Bob (he he): yes…

Alex: My pink mouse!

Jeff: pink mouse?

Bob: right, you're coming with us miss

Alex smashes Bob in the head with a book, knees Jeff in the groin

Alex: not today matey! Only the good die young!

runs out of room

Bob: Shit.


	8. Running away

Two words: Thank you. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed to my story and to the people who read it. I know that sounds corny but…but… it really is touching that people actually like my story. I'm such a sap.

On with the show! Souta is well on his way to recovery and Kagome… well there wouldn't be much of a story if she was now would there? ¬¬

Oh and the story might get a bit happier I'm not sure but I can hardly do the sad OMG they're dead! Thing. Yeah. Oh and Kikyo's in here but she's a good person in a cold, 'do something wrong and I'll kill you with my death ray eyes' kinda way…

Disclaimer: Stupid! Idiotic! Why won't you break you ugly pink pig! I need money to buy him! (smash) Yeah that's right…hee hee hee…

Silent Screamers

Chapter 8

Come on faster, faster!

"You can do it Kagome!" came a voice from her right.

That was all I needed. She blitzed past the girl in first place into the lead. 25m to go. 15m to go. 5m.

Finish.

I won! I won! "Oh my God." I wheezed. There was Sango running towards me and in her wake…InuYasha.

"you won! Oh my God Kagome! I can't believe this! Now we're all in the finals! We have to have a celebration tonight. Who's house? Shoddy not mine!" If there were walls she would be bouncing.

"shoddy not mine!" I called.

"well done Kagome. You deserve it. And yes Sango" said InuYasha.

Life had settled down after mum went into rehab. Souta made friends, I joined the track team. And grandpa was still obsessed with the shrine.

PA: Kagome Higurashi please come to the marshalling tent immediately.

"guess I better go. See ya later Sango. Bye InuYasha…" I said.

I walked over to the tent. There stood my principal. Kikyo Mashita. The scariest woman alive.

"hello Mrs. Mashita, What can I do for you?"

"miss Higurashi, we need to talk." (A/N:Is it just me or did a cold wind just go past?)

Gulp, "yes madam"

"walk with me." (A/N: can u imagine her saying that?)

"I have some bad news for you and believe me it isn't easy for me to say this," she paused, seriously she was scaring me, we had walked a fare distance when she finally told me, "your mother has… escaped."

I stopped walking. No. this can't be happening. "what did you say?" please let me be hearing things. Please?

"I'm sorry Kagome. The nurse found her room empty this morning. The doctors think that you may be in danger. Kagome? Kagome!" her voice became softer and softer as I sank into the peaceful blackness.

--------------------

I slowly came back to consciousness. I couldn't open my eyes, they were too heavy. There was a bright light in front of me and there was a buzzing noise to my left. After a few seconds I realised that the noise was a group of voices.

"we don't know how dangerous Mrs. Higurashi is. Her mind was very unstable. Who knows she may even come after her family!"

"there's her father and son at the family shrine. And of course there's Kagome. I think she may be in the most danger of all. Her mother blames her for the death of her husband, in therapy classes she always talks about how her life was ruined by her daughter. She would say that she would have her revenge-"

They stopped talking when the door opened.

"how is she doing?" that was Mrs. Mashita's voice. Where am I? I opened my eyes slowly. Looking down at me was my principal. Only she looked worried. Not the scary lady her students know.

"oh good you're awake! We were wondering if you had hit your head when you fainted. Your friends are outside. The girl looks like she wants to kill anyone who comes within a 2 metre radius of the door," this as her little attempt at humour. Typical Sango. I smiled gently.

"where am I? And how did I get here?" I asked, my voice was husky. I felt like I had swallowed a handful of sand. Probably did if I landed on my face.

"we're in my office. And for how, InuYasha carried you. He was the only one who was strong enough to carry you the distance," she sounded a bit embarrassed.

In answer to her embarrassment, I felt the blood rush to my face. I sat up and looked around, I was indeed in the principal's office. Right know I was on the couch, and on the other side of the room there were two men. I recognised them from the mental hospital. She was out.

I got up and walked to the door.

"I have to get my brother," was all I said and walked out.

InuYasha and Sango were sitting in the chairs that you usually sat in while waiting to see the principal. They jumped up as soon as they saw me.

"are you alright? Should you be up? Walking? What happened? Is it your brother? Grandfather? Your…mum?" the onrush of questions stopped at the last one.

"yes, I've got to get my brother. Thanks for waiting." I said while walking out of the office.

"wait Kagome! What happened?" Sango and InuYasha came running after me.

I sighed, I didn't want to explain this to them. It would be hard enough to explain it to my brother.

"mum's escaped from rehab and the doctors think she might hunt me down… for revenge," I'd have to omit that while telling my brother.

"oh my god," said InuYasha and Sango together. The stunned looks on their faces made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. Neither of them knew how it felt to be hurt by their parents. It was torture.

I turned around and started to run. That was something I discovered after mum went mad. I could run.

From fears, pain… anything.

I was the fastest female runner in my school and for the last month I had been training for the semi finals. Now I was in the finals.

Sango was in the finals for throwing of all kinds. She was one amazing thrower. She once chucked a javelin 35m. Straight into the school's ride on mower. It blew up.

InuYasha was in the male running, jumping AND jumping finals. What can I say? He's good.

I kept running until I got to Souta's school. It was half past 1, he would be at lunch. I had to find him.

I walked around the school until I found him. He looked so happy surrounded by all his friends.

"souta? We need to talk." Now doesn't that sound like a break up line.

He looked up in surprise. He smiled when he saw me. "sure Kag.

He got up and we walked to the school fence.

This is going to be so hard. Just say it!

"Mum's out."

I watched the smile fade and the look of fear contorting his face.

"h-h-how?" he stammered.

"I don't know but we have to get you away from here. Is there a friend you can stay with?"

"I guess I could stay at Shippo's," he said so quietly I had to stoop to hear.

"let's go ask him."

We walked back to his friends. "Shippo can we talk to you?" asked souta.

A red headed boy with a cute fuzzy tail jumped up and walked over to us.

"Shippo do you think souta could stay with you for a while? I'll call your mum if you're not sure," I said.

"oh a- ok. I'll get write my number down- here you go. It would be really cool if you could stay over souta!"

"yeah…Yeah! It would, wouldn't it?" he started getting excited as they talked about all the things they could do together. Thank god.

"hi mrs. Tapita? This is Kagome higurashi. I'm souta's older sister. I was wondering if souta could stay over your house for a few days? Yes? That's great. Thank you. I'll drop souta over tonight. Thank you again."

"souta, you're going to stay at shippo's. I'm going home, I'll pack your things."

And with that I left.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I just couldn't write! I started a new story but I couldn't think of anything for this.

I'd like to thank Dog ears n Emily. She helped me with the story.

(no pigs were harmed in the making of this chapter)


	9. A Warning

Silent Screamers

Ok Ya'll I'd like to say sorry for not updating. So...uh... Sorry? Anyway I've updated now and I should have updated Freedom's heart by tomorrow (3rd June).

Chapter 9

Creak

Oh god.

It was just the bed.

Don't be so paranoid!

She's not after you it's just…precaution. Yeah that's it…I think.

I was in Souta's room packing clothes for him. Let's see shirts, pants, underwear, toothbrush, money… what else…?

Suddenly the door was flung open. I turned around…

Mum was standing in the door way.

"Mum…" I breathed.

"Hello… honey" the word came out in a hiss, "where is he?"

"Who?" her eyes were so blank. And her skin was white as snow with blue tints she looked... dead.

"Kinichio. You're father."

I stared at her. She knew where he was. He was either floating upstairs somewhere or downstairs…

"Where is he!" she screeched.

"H-he's dead"

"Exactly, and you let him die. You will pay." She said in a low unemotional voice, "you will pay."

She left.

I stared after her.

This can't be happening. It…it just can't!

I hurried on packing Souta's suitcase.

I had to get him to Shippos's house. Now.

Grandpa was already gone.

I picked up the suitcase and started to go down stairs when I noticed something at the bottom of the steps.

It was furry and red.

"Byou!" I gasped I put the suitcase down and ran down the rest of the stairs.

There he was, my beloved cat, Byou. His fat body mangled and twisted. His eyes were open staring.

The topaz eyes staring into oblivion.

I looked him more closely.

It was disgusting.

His back was covered in lash marks that looked like they came from a whip... or nails. His stomach was cut open. His entrails lying all over the small mat. His collar was tied around his hind legs. His front paws were tied by… his tail. A bloody stump was all that remained where it had been cut off. I looked at his chest, trying not to throw up, there was a nail file stabbed into his heart.

I got up and went to wash my hands.

Souta loved that cat…

I have to go to him...

I went back up the stairs.

As I went passed the body of the cat I lifted the edge of the mat and covered him.

I brought the suitcase down and went out the front door.

-------------------------

"Kagome! I thought you would never come!" cried the excited boy.

"Well I'm here now Souta. Where's Shippo's mum?"

At that moment a slim, red headed woman who looked to be in her late 30's walked up to them.

"Are you Kagome? Hi, it's nice to meet you. Don't worry about Souta, he'll be fine at my house. If you need to talk to him you've got the number. Now come on Souta, before Shippo destroys the car."

With that she took the bag of Kagome and walked over to her car.

That was easy.

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"I love you!" Souta cried as he flung himself into my arms.

"I-I love you too. Now go have fun with your friend"

"Bye!"

"Bye…" she called after him as he raced off to the car.

I'm alone now.

-------------------------

As I walked into the house.

One thought crossed my mind.

Byou.

I had to get him buried.

"Ok," I sighed.

I walked out the back door and got a shovel and started to dig a grave for the cat.

When I finally finished digging I went inside to get him.

I would put the mat in with him.

Slowly I walked towards the covered form of my cat.

I picked him up and walked outside.

I put him in the hole.

A Prayer For Byou, The Cat.

Dear god,

Please let Byou have piece in little kitty heaven. Let him have all the fish he want and chew toys.

Please look after him.

May you rest in peace, Byou

Amen.

I started to fill in the hole. Slowly the hole became smaller until in was finally gone.

I looked up at the tree I had buried him under.

It was the tree I had found him in 5 years before. He was just a kitten then.

I walked up to the tree and started to carve into the trunk.

_Byou. Beloved cat. 2 June 2006._

------------------

I walked inside.

And went to clean up any remaining blood from the floor.

As I was scrubbing I realised something.

_'you will pay'_

She was going to kill me…


	10. Memories

Chapter 10

_The explosion was deafening. I felt the bullet enter my body just below my right shoulder. The pain searing my body. I fell to my knees. Blinded by the pain I didn't see what he was doing but I heard it. Mixed in with all the pain I heard the gun shot…_

I woke up.

Slowly the images faded from my mind.

Slowly…

It was always like that.

Every night.

And day.

The images.

The memories.

The nightmares…

They all came back to me.

I re-lived them each time I closed my eyes.

Each time I tried to relax.

They came to haunt me.

Remind me that I wasn't like everyone else.

I didn't need any reminder in my sleep.

I already had them on my body and in my mind.

I had the scars that I would bare for the rest of my life.

Which would remind me that my father abused me.

That he shot me.

That he shot himself.

That he killed himself.

That I could have stopped him.

If only I had tried…

But I didn't.

I let him die.

I realised now that it was what he wanted.

I realised that he would never of forgiven himself.

Even if I had stopped him, he would of tried to do it again.

And again.

_And again…_

Slowly I dropped off to sleep…

I felt his warm, sticky blood hit me. My face was red. Not from crying. I didn't cry. It was from his blood. His life support mingling with my own as I knelt there, bleeding, staring at his lifeless form. Willing him to move. The blood spreading around him as he lay there spread eagled with his brain blown out, soaking into the cream fake fur carpet. Staining it. Turning it pink then red then black. So much blood…

I woke up again.

I let the memories fade again.

I realised I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

I got up and put on my robe.

Slowly I walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table.

I let the memories wash over me.

The happy ones.

I remembered the laughter echoing down the hallways.

The joy.

The smell of chocolate cake cooking in the oven.

The hushed silence that came before the opening of a present and then the stream of questions of whether you liked it.

The memory of climbing the sacred tree and looking out over the city.

The first day of school when I cried because I didn't want dad to leave me.

Or the time I fell over and dad bandaged my knee when I was a little girl.

Something that would never happen again.

Like dad walking me down the aisle when I get married.

I could feel the pricking at the back of my eyelids as I thought of the maybes…and what could have been…

I suddenly realised that I was closer to dad than mum.

That I had been closer to him.

I realised that that was what kept me there for a whole year.

Why I didn't leave him.

Why I let him kill himself.

I understood him.

I miss him…

_I love you too dad…_


	11. Ah heh heh

Ahh heh heh heh –rubs back of head nervously- I know what ur all thinking…

UPDATE YOU BITCH! YOU SHOULD'VE UPDATED AGES AGO!

Ah-yeah…

I guess you guys are wondering when is she going to update? WELL! I shall have the new chapter of Silent Screamers up by Sunday I swear! It's three quarters of the way written and it shall be up by Sunday!

Love Alexius

P.S. you may all take this author's note as a chance to abuse me in any way you want!


	12. An old Enemy

You're probably all thinking that I'm a lazy sod who can't be bothered to update the story. But for those of you who know it's because I'm doing another story, I thank thee. So finally I've updated so here you go!

Silent Screamer

Chapter 11

"See you tomorrow Kagome!" yelled Sango.

"Bye guys!" I yelled back as I watched my friends, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha continue walking down the street. I started the long climb up the shrine stairs.

As I made it to the top I saw a man with medium long black hair staring up at the sacred tree.

"Excuse me sir, but the shrine is closed while the priest is away," I said. Grandpa hadn't come home yet.

I watched as the man turned around.

I gasped.

It was him…

The one who started it all.

"What do you want Mr. Barashi?" my voice became so cold it was almost not recognisable s my own.

His eyes narrowed.

"You remember me?" he asked in an equally cold voice.

"How could I forget you?" I asked. How could I forget him? After what he did to my father. After what he did…to me.

"Well I don't know. You were only 7 when we last saw each other." He said with a chuckle.

"Please, would you leave?"

He looked at me for a moment and then nodded. "I'll leave, but I'll be back." And with that he walked away.

I stood there watching him walk down the steps.

As he got to the bottom he looked back up. When he saw me standing in the same spot, a sardonic smile spread across his features.

I shivered.

Finally I was able to move, and when I did it was to run into the house, up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door after me.

Without thinking I picked up my phone and dialled the first number that came into my head.

"Hello?" came a masculine voice.

"InuYasha?"

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha, do you think you could come over?" I asked.

"Are you okay, Kags?" his voice sounded worried.

"I'll explain when you get here."

"I'll be right there," and with that he hung up the phone.

I sat there staring at the phone until I heard the doorbell ring.

I got up and walked to the door, unlocked it and walked to the front door. I opened it and outside stood InuYasha.

He took my arm and led me upstairs.

We sat down on my bed.

I opened my mouth to say something…to explain why I called him…but I didn't even know why I called him…

I started to tremble. I looked down at my hands.

I looked up at him and said the first thing that came into my head.

"Hold me?"

And with that I started to cry…

----------

I have a reason for all this!

Love Alexius


	13. Back then

Hi. I'm here again! Yeah I would've updated sooner if I hadn't lost the pages that I wrote it out on…I wrote it and then I lost it after writing 1 line on the computer how much does that suck?? Anyway I found it so here it is! Chapter 12 of Silent Screamer!

P.s some of you may wont to have tissues on hand…

Disclaimer: Even if I don't win the law suite, the Inu plushie is mine! No one can take that away from me!

Silent Screamer

"For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.'"

Chapter 12

"Have you ever heard about a kidnapping of a little girl and a baby that happened ten years ago?"

"You mean the one where that man told the girl her parents were dead and had her brother with him? And the he told her he was going to take them home?" he asked.

"Yeah. That one," I said, my voice was barely loud enough to hear.

He looked thoughtful and then said, "I heard about it. But the details weren't very clear. Not even in the newspaper…that was you, wasn't it?" numbly I nodded.

"I still remember every detail. Every action. Every word…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started when I was only six years old.

My father was alive and everyone was happy.

Life couldn't have been better.

My mum had just had my brother Souta and everything was perfect.

I had started school and it was so much fun.

I had friends.

I should have known it wouldn't last…

One day a man came to my school.

His name…was Naraku Barashi…

I had met him once before, with my parents. I didn't know what he was to them, but I assumed he was their friend.

I was wrong.

That day, when he came, he told me that there had been an accident.

He said my parents…were dead.

He had my baby brother in his arms, so I believed him.

My perfect world…was crumbling…

I was not to know that both my parents were at my home, unconscious, tied together, lying in there own blood.

I went with him.

He said we were going to my house.

We got in the car and he gave me Souta to hold.

He started to drive.

At first I thought everything was all right. The familiar scenes flashed by the window.

Then I saw my house.

He drove straight past it.

I didn't understand.

I asked him where we were going.

He just laughed and didn't say a word.

I must have dozed off for a while because when I woke up, there were no buildings, only trees.

I was scared.

I held onto my brother.

I knew no matter what, I couldn't let go of him.

A farmhouse came into view. He stopped outside it he got out of the car and came round to my door.

By this time, I was terrified…

He opened the door and dragged me out.

He tried to take my brother from me, but I wouldn't let go.

He slapped me.

But I still held on.

He hit me again…and again…

Finally he dragged me into the house.

He called out and a woman appeared.

She looked almost as frightened as I was.

He told her to take me and put me into The room.

He walked away then.

The woman shepherded me upstairs and into a room.

It wasn't a room…

It was a cupboard…

My prison…

It was so small. Barely one metre square.

It was dark.

I couldn't see…

He left us in that room for six hours before he came to us.

When he came he asked me one thing

"_How much do your parents love you?"_

He tried to take my brother from me again.

I still didn't let go

He hit me again.

After he stopped hitting me he tied my hands.

He gave me a piece of bread and a bottle of milk and then he left.

Shutting out the light…

It continued like that for twelve days.

He would come.

He would ask me.

And then he would leave.

I was worried about my brother…

Every time he came I could see how he had gotten thinner…

I knew he would die if I didn't get out of there.

I didn't know I looked worse than he did

We hadn't been let out of our prison, not once.

The woman had brought diapers for Souta.

But I hadn't been let out and the smell was awful…

My wrists hurt badly from the rope chafing them

Then finally on the twelfth day, the woman came.

She said to me that she would come and unlock the door when he was asleep.

She said she was going to get us out of there.

That night she came.

She unlocked the door.

She picked my brother and I up and started to carry us downstairs.

We were at the bottom of the stairs when we heard him.

When we heard the gun being cocked.

When we heard him fire…

She cried out and fell…

I still remember her last words…

"_Run! Never look back! You must not look back! To succeed you must never look back! Remember me…"_

I ran.

I ran out of the house and down the road.

I was weak I knew I wouldn't out run him.

I ran into the trees and started to climb one with lots of leaves.

I hid in the tree with my brother.

He was too weak to even cry…

I heard him coming through the trees, looking for us.

After half an hour he gave up.

It was to dark to look and there were too many trees.

I heard him go back to the house.

I heard the door slam

And then I heard him shoot her again…

And again…

He shot her seven times…

After another half an hour I climbed down the tree and started to walk.

And walk…

I walked for three days.

I hid when I heard a person or a car…

I ate berries and I gave my brother mashed up ones…

We came across a farm once. There was laundry on the line and I stole a shirt.

I wrapped my brother in it and tied him to my back with the sleeves.

My arms were weak and my wrists were covered in cuts and bruises from where I cut the rope off with a rock.

Finally after five days of walking I found a town…

I walked to the police station and did what my mother had taught me to do if I ever got lost…

And then I collapsed…

We were taken to hospital and the police picked up a guy saying he had lost his six year old daughter and his baby boy.

He went to prison for attack of my parents, the kidnapping of my brother and I, for abusing us and for the murder of his sister, Kagura.

My mother told me that I would never see that man again…

But I did…

A/n: 0o


	14. AN

Uh hi?

Yes I know I haven't updated either Silent Screamers or Lady in the Dog's Den in ages but I've been busy. Nearly a whole school term has passed and I still haven't updated. Exams are coming up this week so I won't be updating for at least 2 weeks but never fear good people! I shall update on the holidays or the week after exams.

So many things have been happening in my life, I even got a boyfriend! And then he dumped me for someone else…

DAMN YOU THOMAS M. YOU'RE SUCH A JACK ASS JERK AND IT IS WITHIN MY POWER TO HAVE MY BROTHER SCREW YOUR LIFE OVER!!!!!!!!!!!

But anyway I know I told some of you that I would update ages ago, and I apologise for that.

I will keep true to this message and will update in approximately 3 weeks!

And if you read this and get really angry that you thought it was a chapter, please vent your anger on me


End file.
